


Un choix d'apparence simple

by AllenKune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest (Harry Potter), Blackmail, Brother/Brother Incest, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Rien n'est donné gratuitement dans la vie, Sirius l'a apprit aux fils de années. Malheureusement, nous avons tous des faiblesses. Ecrit pour la nuit du FoF
Relationships: Regulus Black/Sirius Black
Kudos: 4





	Un choix d'apparence simple

Sirius pensait que cela aurait été simple. Profité de la nuit, que tout le monde dort pour fuir. Sa valise était déjà prête, une lettre dans la poche pour l'envoyer à James ou Remus pour les prévenir de sa nouvelle maison et assez d'argent pour une chambre le temps de trouver un appartement moldus pour être sur de restait loin de sa mère.

Mais Regulus l'attendait, assis sur le canapé du salon avec un livre posé sur la table basse, signe qu'il l'avait attendu depuis longtemps. Les deux frères se regardèrent sans un mot, Sirius soudain mal à l'aise sous le regard fixe de son petit frère.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de partir Sirius. J'ai parlé à mère et en échange de ta présence elle à accepter." Souffla timidement Regulus, quittant le canapé pour se placer entre Sirius et la cheminer qui compté utiliser. "S'il te plais, reste avec nous, avec moi." Finit-il en saisissant les mains de son frère, ses longs doigts froids serraient contre ceux chaud de l'ainé Black.

Sirius grimaça, doutant que sa mère est si facilement céder quelque chose à Sirius, même pour Regulus. Cela était trop simple, et si Sirius avait apprit quelque chose dans cette maison, c'était que rien n'était simple. Tout avais un coup, souvent plus lourds qu'on ne l'aurait cru.

"Que veux t-elle en échange, elle a sans doute une date en tête n'est ce pas Reg ? " Questionna Sirius, ses mains serrant inconsciemment celle du plus jeune Black.

"Dans un mois. Grand-père commence déjà à tout préparer et on va pouvoir rester ensemble, dans un petit domaine Black qui sera à nous. Sirius c'est notre seul chance! Kreature viendra sans doute avec nous et on pourra terminer nos études loin des conflits et de la guerre à venir." Regulus regarda Sirius avec espoir, et l'ainé Black sentie ses bonnes résolutions s'effondraient. C'était comme dire non à un chiot sous la pluie, ou refusait le contacte doux et rassurant d'une mère qui n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir eu.

"Ils ne nous dérangerons pas?"

"Pas avant la fin de nos études." Répondit Regulus, s'écartant de la cheminer en gardant son étreinte avec les mains de son frère.

Rien n'est simple, et tout a un cout. Sirius voulait être libre et soudainement sa mère lui offrait cette liberté, avec son frère. Il y avait un piège, sans l'ombre d'un doute il y avait un piège mais cela était trop beau pour laisser passer cette chance. Avec hésitation Sirius garda ses mains fermement serrés avec celle de Regulus, délaissant sa valise qu'un Elf de maison aller sans doute ranger pour suivre docilement son frère dans les profondeurs de la maison.


End file.
